<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Early by Bringeroflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391592">Too Early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight'>Bringeroflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck likes to sleep in, Maddie's getting married, Other, eddies there for a sec, sibling stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck wakes up too early because Maddie has news to tell him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Buckley Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Evan Week 2020 - free choice </p><p>I chose to write from this: “You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck woke up to his alarm, it was too early. He rolled over in the bed and turned his alarm off, as to not wake Chris, whose room was next to the guest room. Buck was at Eddie’s house for dinner and then they decided to watch a movie, so Eddie just told him to stay and sleep here. After all two of the dresser drawers were already filled with Buck’s clothes. He got up and changed, on his way to the bathroom he heard Eddie’s shower going. He wondered why Eddie was up this early, it was their day off.</p><p>Buck went into the kitchen to grab a banana before he left. He was sitting at the dining table when Eddie came into the kitchen with a towel around his waist, fresh from a shower. </p><p>“What are you doing up,” Eddie asked, looking at Buck who looked like he would rather be in his bed than anywhere else. </p><p>“I could ask you the same question,” Buck looked at him quizzically.</p><p>“Buck, I literally go on a run every morning. You’re just too lazy to wake up and go with me.” That earned a shove from Buck. </p><p>“Hey! Am not I just like my sleep, especially on days off. But no Maddie has to tell me something and it apparently has to be before her shift.”</p><p>“If she can’t wait to tell you it must be important.” </p><p>“Yeah probably, I gotta go now but I’ll be back, um probably before Chris wakes up.”</p><p>“Okay, see you later.” And with that Buck grabbed his keys and jumped in his jeep. The ride to Maddie’s wasn't that far so it didn't take him long. Buck walked up the stairs to Maddie’s apartment and knocked on the door. Maddie opened the door and pulled him inside.</p><p>“Woah, whoa, what's the rush, Mads?” </p><p>“Well you're late, and I have to leave soon.”</p><p>“Okay well you promised me coffee if I came this morning so.” Maddie rolled her eyes and kept talking as Buck sat down at a bar stool.<br/>“Okay so me and Chim were talking about the wedding and who was going to be our best man and maid of honor, so I-”</p><p>“You know I hear you talking, but I still don’t have my coffee.” Buck interrupted. Maddie punched him, but turned around and started the coffee maker.</p><p>“As I was saying, me and Chim talked and we decided that we want you to be my best man!”</p><p>“Maddie! What? Of course. I’m honoured,” Buck jumped up and went to give his older sister a hug. “Wait shouldn’t you have the maid of honor and Chim have the best man?”</p><p>“Well yeah but Chim has Hen and I have you so we decided to switch things up.” Maddie broke the embrace to put coffee in a mug and handed it to Buck. “Now you have to leave because I am going to be late for work.” She pushed Buck out the apartment and locked the door behind them. </p><p>“As much as I appreciate the honor of being the best man, why did it have to be this early?” Buck asked as they walked down the stairs together. </p><p>“Oh Chim didn't tell you? We're going to vacation together since we couldn't get time off at the same time for our honeymoon. We decided to go now. We leave tomorrow and I just wanted to ask before we left because you have a shift and I wont see you.”</p><p>“Ah makes sense. Okay well I guess I’ll see you when you get back, I gotta go too. I promised Chris last night that I would get us donuts for breakfast.” Maddie laughed and pulled her brother in for a hug. </p><p>“Bye, say hi to Chris and Eddie for me.” And with that Maddie and Buck got in their cars and went their separate ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh this is okay, I did it really fast so its not my best work</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>